Thirteen Tales of Lies, Loss, and Heartbreak
by aqua543
Summary: I thought he was mine. I thought my new best friend was by my side. And life was perfect for me. But it all changed when she changed and that's when the Thirteen Tales of lies, disaster, loss, and heartbreak began for me.
1. Friends Forever

_Thanks for waiting, you guys are patient, now then I have a new policy, no reviews, no chapters. Easy as that, anyway the story is changed:_

_**Summary: When a new family arrives to Forks, Washington, they strike up an appearance all over the town, and Renesmee becomes friends with one of them. But when she starts to see that there are changes happening to her moods, personality, and body, she gets suspicious on what has happened to her new friend. Can she save her...before she is lost forever? **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :O But I wish I did. :(_

* * *

_And as our lives change, We will still be, friends forever_

_-Vitamin C

* * *

_

If there was anyway to describe what normal was...it wasn't in my life. I'm far away from being normal and either is my family, or my friends- my _only _friends-here in Forks, Washington, and far to say...there are good days and bad days.

But today, isn't going to be a bad day for me...I'm going to start my very first day in High School. Now, ever teenager should be scared and nervous, not me, I'm actually pretty happy that I'm going to start and meet new people.

My Uncles and Aunts, Mom and Dad are already, "Juniors" and I'm suppose to be the "Younger Sister" of them and tell everyone that they are my "Older Brothers and Sisters" this day should be interesting, and where already in the car and heading towards the High School.

I'm in my dad's Volvo with my mom, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are in the other car, I always forget what model, what I'm not that good with cars! Anyway, we pull up in the student parking lot where a lot of people are roaming around and socializing with each other about girls or guys and ordinary gossip.

"Renesmee," I look towards my mom, she was completely serious, uh oh. "Now then I know that this is your first day of high school and your excited, but we aren't at home. So please, for one day, _behave._" She finished, I just nodded and wanted to go out already, meet new people, socialize and stuff like that.

My dad cracked a smile. "Let's not keep her waiting then." He muttered under his breath and got out of the car, I followed him. When I was out my dad touched my shoulder, "Listen, before you go in there, try not to _'show' _anything to anyone."

He looked down on me, I nodded with a smile. "Okay then, let's go." I walked in the high school and saw everyone, I greeted them all with a smile on my face. I didn't really like to talk a lot cause all I had to do was touch them and _'show' _them what I wanted to say.

I saw my schedule, and my first class was the most boring, Health, and the last was my favorite, Biology. Yay! Though Health is the most boring class of the day, and it was the worst day for it to be picked, alll you do was talk with other people. And I did talk to most of the people there and they seemed to like me.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze and when I reached lunch I sat with my family and told them how happy and how school was amazing it was:

"Why didn't you send me to school earlier?" I asked them. They cracked a smile, "I'm serious, I love school, well minus the work and teachers then it would be paradise."

"Nessie, this is your first day. And do you think you'll be waking up at whatever time you want, and the work," My mom, always had to find the negative ways of making this place and turn it all around.

"But Mom, er I mean, Bella," It felt weird calling my mom by her first name, "I really like this place, do you want me to ditch and always find a way to get out of school as frequent as possible?" She shook her head, I smiled.

"Renesmee, Bella is just making sure you aren't realizing that high school is serious work." My dad dives in the conversation, while the others are talking about other things that I don't want to hear. Messing up my mood when I've had a great day in school, wow that sounded odd.

"We are not messing with your mood," One thing I hated about my dad is that he is able to read my head, "Well, what am I to do?"

"Stop reading my head!" I urgently said, the others looked over.

"Renesmee, please, keep your voice down!" My mom hissed.

I looked down at sighed, my family, you got to love them and sometimes get annoyed by them.

When the bell finally rang, I ran out of there and headed towards my last three classes, and then school was over. I made a lot of friends and couldn't wait until tomorrow and so it did.

-

The next day was much better but there was something weird going on in first period. I walked up to Ellie, a girl who I met yesterday and has first, third and sixth period with me, I walk up to her and ask her, "Hey, what's going on?"

She has this experssion of shock on her face. "You haven't heard, we've got new people in our class who can from Ireland or something but don't even sound Irish or look it either. So it's kinda weird but they are like out of this world!"

"Are they Freshman?"

"Not all of them, only one but she..." Before she could answer a girl came in. I was honestly shocked at how she looked, she has short, bleached blond hair, pale skin, green eyes, she wore a black shirt with a white sweater that was buttoned to her torso, she had a black belt around her waist and a pair of jeans with her designer boots. She has silver earrings and silver necklace with a ring that has something written on it and bracelets too. "Looks so much older."

She walked to the teacher and handed him a white slip, while some of the guys in the class where whispering to each other on how hot she is or how they would like to see her naked and stuff like that, I saw that the teacher signed her paper and handed it back to her. "Go sit behind Ms. Cullen." He mumbled under his breath. She turned and seemed to look around for me, I waved my hand for her and she saw me.

She walked to the back and sat to the seat right next to me, other than sitting behind me. "Ms. Davis, I said behind her." The teacher raised his voice a little.

"But I can't see from that far back, right here is just fine." She sounded so nice, for the way she looked. The teacher nodded and turned around and started to write on the board, I looked over to her and saw her looking at me to.

She smiled at me. "Hi there," she extended her hand towards me, "I'm Alexis, Alexis Davis." I looked at the had and shook it with my other hand.

"I'm Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." She says, when the teacher talked I payed attention to him, but I saw that a note was flicked towards me, I looked over and saw Alexis, I opened the note, and it was her schedule with her handwritting on the top left hand corner.

**_What's your next classes?_**

I look down her classes:

2nd: Alegbra II Honors

3rd: English III

4th: Keyboarding Skills

5th: Spanish VI Honors

6th:World History

7th: Biology

I looked over towards her. She has my exact same schedule, "I have all of them," I whisper. She smiles and what I've come to notice was white teeth like mines, and my family. Through out the rest of the day we go around talking about our own life and what we had in common, and what i've notice is that she doesn't talk much about her family that much. I can see that she and I like a lot of things, I sit next to her for every class but when lunch came we didn't go to the cafetria, we went to the liberary and started talking about other things about our life. Then came last period, Bio, and she sat next to me and we did our work and finished it before everyone else and we started talking about other stuff from fashion to favorite bands.

When the bell rang we walked to the parking lot where it was croweded with many of other people there, That's when I saw my family, but I didn't see hers.

"Lexi, where are your brothers and sisters," I asked, she looked over to me and smiled.

"They're around here," She replied, she then coughed, but wasn't a normal one, this one was really hard. I patted her back and checked if she was alright.

"You okay?"

She looked over towards me. "Yeah, I'm okay." She replied with a smile.

Then someone was right next to Alexis. She was taller than us, she has dark black short hair, light green eyes with a white blouse and a black long sleeved shirt under her blouse, she had long black pants and boots too. She has a piercing on her right eyebrow and mascara. "Alexis, who's your friend?" She asked, with the same smile as Lexi.

"My Friend Renesmee Cullen, Nessie this is my _sister, _Sharon." She introduced me to her sister, I smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh, and who is this?"

I turned and saw that my dad was there, did he walk or sprint towards here?

"I'm Edward Cullen, Renesmee's brother."

"Hello Edward." she replied, and placed her hand on Alexis's shoulder. "If you can excuse us, we have to go home now before it get's any colder, you see Lexi has a very bad cold and I don't want it to get worse." Her voice was so kind.

"Of couse, we'll just see you tomorrow." He replied to her.

I waved towards Alexis and she waved back to me and walked with Sharon towards her car, and my dad did the same with me, when I looked back I saw that they were approaching a silver lexus and a black mercades there were five others there and they all looked exactly alike. Only Alexis was the one that stand out like a sore thumb. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Friends are like Angels

_If I put up this chapter it means someone reviewed. Easy as that, anyway the story summary:_

_**Summary: When a new family arrives to Forks, Washington, they strike up an appearance all over the town, and Renesmee becomes friends with one of them. But when she starts to see that there are changes happening to her moods, personality, and body, she gets suspicious on what has happened to her new friend. Can she save her...before she is lost forever? **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :O But I wish I did. :(_

* * *

_We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other."  
-lucian de crescenzo_

_

* * *

_

The next day, I waited in my home room, which I also found out that Alexis and I have the same homeroom too, for the day to start. I talked to my family and they seemed to be happy that I have a new friend, well she is my best friend.

I sat by my desk talking to two other girls that I forgot there names, but did get there Face book's and numbers along with everyone else that I met. They kept on saying on how my brothers are so hot, and they wonder if they were going out with anyone.

"So, are they?" One of them asked.

I didn't want to rain on there parade, but..." Yeah, they kinda are." I told them, they groaned.

"Man, they are so good looking! Especially Edward Cullen, My God!"

"I know, he is so cute. But he's always with his sister, what's her name?"

"Bella."

"Yeah, the both of them are like this," one of the girls twisted her fingers in front of our faces.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean there going out. I mean there like brother and sister, and that would seem..._weird_"

"Stacy, there adopted, they aren't related!"

"But still, it seems weird, Liz!"

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eight, where is Alexis? I wondered. Stacy and Liz kept on arguing about my family and how weird it is that they all seem like an item and they live in the same house. When the clock strike eight, Alexis came in through the door with a different outfit.

It was a bit more brighter than yesterday, but it still was her style. She is wearing a dark pink sweater, a black top, white pants and brown boots and her black book bag, this time she had a black head band and the same amount of jewelry.

"Man, where does that girl get her clothes?" Stacy whispered to Liz.

"I don't know, I bet you that she is one of those punk rocker types," that was true, her style is rock. Truth is that she likes Evanescence, now I like them,but she loves them. She says that there songs relate to her life and that she listens to them to forget the pain.

-

Lunch came and I was with Alexis heading towards the cafeteria. When we go in, I look to see if my family was there, well half of them, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie went out to hunt for the rest of the week while the others stayed behind.

When I found them, they were with other people. "What are they doing here?" Alexis mused to herself.

I saw that there was three of them there, two males and a female. I know that the female is Sharon, her sister from yesterday, and the two males looked almost exactly alike. The first one was next to Emmett having a conversation. He was well built, he was toned with the same black hair like his sister and brother, he is wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and has light blue eyes.

The other was talking to my dad, they seem to be having a funny conversation. He has a bobby cut with black hair, a tanned jacket, black jeans, and white shirt, like his brother he was toned and well built, but his eyes were like Alexis, ice green.

"Are they your family?" I asked her. She looked over to me and nodded, this was the first time I've never seen her without a smile on her face, she sighed and cracked a smile, but it didn't make it to her eyes.

"No, it's just they said they wouldn't come to school today. But I guess that three of them made it."

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to meet our family in Seattle, our grandma is sick so they went up to visit and check on her. Come on, lets go and sit by them, I want you too meet my brothers." We walked through the cafeteria and made it to our table.

"Hello there girls," My dad says, he gets up and gives me a kiss on the cheek and sits back down next to her brother.

"Hello, I'm Aaron." The one with ice green eyes introduced himself.

"Jason," the one with blue eyes said. Alexis sat down next to Sharon, and I sat next to my mom, we all talked about what was going on in life, and I really got to know Sharon, Jason, and Aaron really well, we all laughed and talked about other things. Alexis and I traded numbers and Face Book's too, I was really happy about that, we talked about hair, nails and when we can hang out, I would really like to hang out with her.

-

By they time Bio came, Alexis, didn't look so good. She looked like she was catching a cold. Through out class she was coughing, but it was really bad, the teacher, Ms. Hawkins, asked if she wanted to go to the nurse. She shook her head and said that she's alright.

I grabbed paper from my notebook and passed it to her:

**_You okay?_**

She writes back in her purple pen:

**_I'm fine. Really I am._**

She coughs again. I pat her on the back, but the teacher already tells me to take Alexis to the nurse. I just take her and go, through the hallways she leans on to me, and I hold on to her as we go all the way to the front office where the nurse was.

"Oh my, are you alright?" she asked her. I looked at Alexis, she really didn't look so good. There was black circles under her eyes, her face was really pale and very, very weak. She shook her head and coughed one more tight. "Let me take her off of your hands."

She got Alexis and placed her on the table. "You should go back to class, I've got her." She told me, I didn't want to.

"No," I whispered a bit to low. "I want to stay here with my friend."

"She's going to be alright, you can go back to class."

"I want her to stay," Alexis said, her voice sounded dry, "please, there's only a couple of minutes till the bell rings." She begged to the nurse, she looked at me and sighed.

"Alright then, but I'm going to call your brother, Aaron to go get your things in Biology." She stated the rules straight to both me and her, we both nodded. "But do you want Tylenol? I have some, are you allowed?"

"Yes, but do you have NyQuil instead?" NyQuil? It's not even night, why does she want this?

"Why?" The nurse asked her.

"Because NyQuil actually works on me, and I really am tired."

The nurse seemed to be thinking for a while until shrugging her shoulder, "Alright then, let me go get it." She turned and headed towards the cabinets and grabbed the bottle of medication. She opened the bottle and placed it in the small cup and passed it to me, and I gave it to Alexis, she sat up and drank the liquid and laid back down. The nurse walked out of the room and started talking with the assistant principal.

"Alex, you going to be okay?" I asked her, she looked over to me and showed a small smile.

"Yeah, this happens a lot to me. Don't worry, I'm okay." She reassured me.

"You sure? I mean aren't you admitted in a hospital or have like a medication or something?" I asked her, if she didn't she should. And what does she have?

"I'm going to be soon, and the medicine thing...all I have to do is take NyQuil and I feel better." She shrugged her shoulders and I noticed that her eyes were dropping.

"Alex...I really did get scared," I told her. She smiled weakly, and it looked as though she was dying. "Next time, give me a warning before anything like that happens again." She laughed weakly, and looked over to me.

"I'll try." Her smile went away and her eyes closed and she was asleep. I sighed and just sat there until the bell rang and Aaron came in with Alexis stuff.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I can see that he was concerned, a bit too concern. " Are you alright?" I nodded, he sighed and looked over to Alexis. "You must have been scared when she was coughing so bad like that, it's just asthma." He told me, the same smile as Alexis'.

"Well, I was, but my Dad...Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor at the hospital here in Forks, you can take her to our house if she can't be around sick people." I told him, he smiled.

"Thank you, but her condition isn't critical, but when it does...,"

"You know, I can just give you my address." He smiled, but it didn't make it to his eyes.

"Thank you so much, you are as nice as your father says you are." I blushed, when does he keep saying these things? Was it at lunch was I even paying attention at all? I grab a piece of paper and write down my phone number, email, and the hospital number too, he gives me what he says is his and Alexis'.

"Thank you," He told me. He then turned his attention to Alexis and picked her up in his arms. She cuddled in his arms and moan very softly, but her smile disappear from her face.

"Mommy?" She moaned, her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of crying, and that caught me off guard, I looked up to Aaron and he seemed to panic. He ran out of the door and closed it, but I caught it in a matter of seconds and when I looked through the other side, no one else was there. Only a room full of people, but none of them were Alexis or Aaron.

Except my dad. "Renesmee?" He calls me, I look over and he's there by the door and walks over to me, "Renesmee, why are you here? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He asked me, Ugh, father's and there overprotectiness.

"I have my reasons to be like this."

"I'm okay dad, I was just here cause Alexis was the one that wasn't feeling so good. I mean she has this lasting cough that was like, you can't even explain it, and Aaron came by after the bell rang and brought my stuff with him, I gave him my phone number and the house number too, you know just incase, and Alexis talked in her sleep saying 'Mommy' and Aaron looked at me with a face like he was in trouble or something and ran out."

My dad stared at me, he touched my shoulder and took me into the nurses office and closed the door behind me. He sat me down on the bed and sighed.

"Ness, I don't know how to tell you this but, Alexis has gone through so much. That...I need you to be strong for what I'm about to tell you." He waited for my response, I nodded. I knew something bad was going to happen, but what was the bad thing that she was going through.

"Really bad," He ansewred for me, I hated when he does that. "Sorry, but Nessie, focus on what I'm about to tell you is serious." I nodded waiting for what he was going to tell me.

"Renesmee, Alexis' mother is dead."


	3. What left her

_If I put up this chapter it means someone reviewed. Easy as that, anyway the story summary:_

_**Summary: When a new family arrives to Forks, Washington, they strike up an appearance all over the town, and Renesmee becomes friends with one of them. But when she starts to see that there are changes happening to her moods, personality, and body, she gets suspicious on what has happened to her new friend. Can she save her...before she is lost forever? **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :O But I wish I did. :(_

* * *

_They had sensed that she could no longer see them and that she wasn't like them any more. What they loved in their mother wasn't her body, but whatever it was that made her body live.

* * *

_

"What?"

"Her Mom, Alexis' mother died." My dad told me. I shook my head, no...when did he find this out? Why didn't I know about this first? " I found out, during last period. He told me himself."

What did he say?

"Why don't I tell you from your ability," he says. I was able to see people's past by just one touch now, also from reading minds but from touch and also my 'explaining' as well. I touch my dad's head and he closes his eyes, I look back towards last period:

_My dad was sitting in the back with Aaron. But Aaron was staring at the clock, he was gripping his pen with anxiety. My dad noticed this and touch him on his shoulder._

_"What's wrong?" My dad asks him, he shakes his head and turns to the teacher. I was able to hear his heart racing. He then raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom. The teacher allows him._

_My dad watches him as he leaves the class in a hurry, my dad asks too, the teacher lets him as well. He walks casually out the door and looks around the halls for him. He walks around the school and goes to the bathroom, he listens closely and hears someone vomiting. He turns around and opens the unlocked door, he saw Aaron there...coughing up blood._

_My dad backs away and places his arm in front of his nose and mouth. "Edward? Why are you here? Get out!" He shouted and closed the door again, my dad wasn't feeling like himself so he ran out of the bathroom towards the woods behind the school and attacks an suspected deer. He was replenished and ran back to the school and went back in the bathroom and sees Aaron there on the floor._

_"Hey...sorry you had to see that." _

_"Are you alright?"_

_He nodded. "I need the bell to ring soon, Alexis isn't feeling that well." He told my father._

_"How would you know that?"_

_"Cause she has a condition, my entire family does and I need to get out of here and go to her." He tried to get up, but he couldn't, he was too weak to get up. My father sat down beside him._

_"What's wrong with you, what's wrong with your family?"_

_He shook his head. I saw that my father was trying to look into his mind but he wasn't able too. "Come now Edward, you know that there is something wrong with my family. And you can't read my mind that easily."_

_My father was shocked and kept staring at him. "I'm surprised that your family hasn't found out what we are...but we know, what you are. Don't worry, we are more alike than you think, we are like your daughter." He smiled at him, blood around his mouth. My father just stared at him with shock. He knows._

_"You are...half-breeds?"_

_"Not use, but the one that created us...and Alexis' mother."_

_"Who is her mother?" He asked him. Aaron looked over towards my father and grinned._

_"No longer with us."_

_"Is she...deceased?" He asked him._

_"You said it, not me." He laughed, he then turned and looked up closed his eyes and breathed in. When he opened his eyes...he looked shocked._

_"Edward? What are you doing here?" He asked him. _

_"Do you remember what you told me?"_

_Aaron shook his head. "What did I tell you? Edward what's wrong, tell me, what did I say?"_

_My father doubled checked his mind, but...he was able to read it. The Aaron that was there, that knew what we are and says that we are just like him...was gone and in his place was the Aaron that my father spoke to during there first class together._

_"That Alexis' mother, your mother, is deceased."_

_Aaron sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. "Yes...I remember. She died when Alexis was only eight years old, she is still very, very sad about it. How much did you hear?"_

_"Not that much...what happened to her?"_

_"She...died from..., I don't want to talk about that. Please, I feel very morbid about it...don't let me remember that image." He begged my dad. My dad looked and wasn't able to see what he was speaking off, only to see a little girl in the corner crying for her mother. She was there, her face hidden beneath her arms, she was weeping holding...what looked like a silver heart necklace._

_"Mommy? Where's mommy? I want mommy." _

-

I felt my dad clearing the developed tears on my eyes. I was crying, for Alexis and also because I'm sad, cause I remember how I saw my mother in her human form, dying, holding me in her arms, she was so tired...she almost looked dead. That image will forever be imprinted on my mind, and the more I see it, the more I cry. I hug my father tightly he responds and holds me gently.

"It's alright, Nessie, Don't think about that." He whispered, I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I stared to cry harder, and harder. I wasn't able to talk between the sobs, I wasn't able to look at anything. I just kept my eyes closed and didn't want to hear anything. "Do you want me to carry you to the car?" he asked me, I just nodded. He picked me up and my stuff and walked to the silver Volvo. But much faster than a human.

I saw that the parking lot was halfway empty, and my family was by the car, and my mom rushed to my dad's side. "Renesmee? What's happened to her, Edward?" My mom asked, when I looked over at her face, I jumped out of my father's arms and hugged my mother.

"M-mom? I-I-I Love you." I sobbed in between my tears, she just held me close.

"Sweetie, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked me much more quieter.

"Edward, is it...what you told me?" I heard Emmett asked me father. I wanted today to end, I didn't want to come to school tomorrow, there was only two more days of the week, and I didn't feel like coming.

"Yes it is. Bella," My father called my mother, "Renesmee is feeling rather sick, I don't think it's best that she comes to school tomorrow." My mom looked up at him, then back down to me.

She sighed, a sign of defeat. "Alright, come now, let's get you home. Someone is waiting there for you." She whispered as she helped me in the car and sat behind me, I laid down right beside her. The drive home was long and far, and exhausting. I slept through the rest of the car ride, thinking about today, thinking about Alexis.

-

When I came too, someone was whispering in my ear, "Nessie, wake up." His soft, voice echoed in my ear. I instantly tried to open my eyes, but did it slowly until I saw his face. I smiled and yawn.

"Hey there sleepy head." He smiled, this could be a dream, he then kissed me on my forehead ever so gently, or not.

"Hey," I mumbled. He chuckled, he was right next to me, kneeling down and petting my head. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eye and getting a bit closer to him.

"It's nine thirty, you've been asleep since three." I shrug my shoulders, I felt a lot better like this. Jacob by my side, today is almost over, and I just can't wait until the weekend. But there was something I need to check.

I sat up, and he looked up. "What is it?" he asked me, I shake my head.

"Nothing, just got to check FaceBook." I told him, he shrugged and went to my closet, when he came back out he had my purple laptop in his hands. "Thanks," I blushed. He smiled. Okay, maybe I liked, love, Jacob and...I want to tell him, but...I just don't know when. I mean, yeah he kisses me on the forehead, cheek, and hand, but sometimes I wished that he would kiss me in the lips. But was he as nervous as I was? Or did he just see me as a little sister? Or maybe cause I was part Vampire and he was a werewolf?

"Something wrong?" he asked me. I looked up and saw that my computer was already on, I smirk towards him and just type away on the interent, and then I'm on FaceBook.

I enter my password and email, and I'm in. I see that eight people that I know are online, I check it out and see, that Alexis is there. I click on her name and takes me to her profile page, I see her default there, she was smiling, hair picked up, white pearls and pearl earrings. She has her hand up with the rocker sign and next to her was another girl. She had black long hair, her bangs were on her forehead, she has light blue eyes and was right next to Alexis' face.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked, I looked over with a distraut face. "What?" He gives me innocent eyes, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nosy." Was all I had to say, he just went off of the screen, I concentrated back to the screen and wrote first:

_Hey._

I waited for a couple of seconds before she answered:

_Hey there, Nessie! :)_

I was relieved that she was in her happy mood, I thought for sure she would be all grumpy. She did tell me that she hated feeling sick.

_Feeling better?_

_A little. But you must've been freakin' out over what happened._

_Um, yeah I was. But I'm not coming tomorrow._

_Why?_

_Cause I don't feel well._

_Oh no, don't tell me I got you sick too! :(_

_No, no,_ I replied, I didn't want her to feel bad, _It's just that my parents think that their's a flu going around so they want me at home._

_Oh, well me too. Not coming back until next week._

_Me too!_

_No way!_

-

It was already twelve at night when Alexis had to sign off of FaceBook, but our conversation was very interesting. Basiclly, all we talked about was school, going down to La Push, Jake's idea, and telling her about my family, in exchange for her's.

She told me that she has two other sisters, Rosemary and Jasmine, that come to the same school. But their older sister, Ivette, goes to the collage in Seatlle and comes down once every two weeks. She says that Aaron and her were adopted into their family when she was only eight (She still didn't know that I knew her mom died that age,) and says that's why she looks different from the others, but her brother had dyed his hair black and sometimes wears blue contacts.

She tells me that she wants to dye her hair soon, and wants to wear blue contacts to see how she would look, but I said that would look right and I would recognize her. We talked about our favorite music artists and she is in love with the band, Evanescence, as she has told me for the last hundred times, but that's when I remembered, it takes away the pain. Did her pain relate to her mom's death?

"Jake," I asked him, He looked over from seeing the TV in my room and looked back towards my face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

I paused for a moment. Jake's mom died in a car accident, how did he feel, should I ask him? "Jake...how did you feel when your..." I stopped short, should I? "Mom...died?" I whispered, I looked straight in his eyes and saw him sigh.

"Ness, when my mom...got into that crash. She was in a coma, I was there with her through the entire thing, and she was responding to me when I talked to her. I thought she was going to make it, but the doctors told my dad that she was braindead, and that they were going to pull the plug, on her. But before they said she was braindead, I somehow knew that she was...gone before they ever said anything."

I didn't say anything. He must've knew that she wasn't there anymore...so what was left of her wasn't the same...It was what left her that made her for what Jake loved in a mother.

"But hey, Nessie, don't worry. I mean she's in a better place, and I know that she's watching over me, and my dad."

"Jake..."

"It's getting late, you should get some rest. I want to take you to La Push tomorrow." He smiled, though it didn't make it to his eyes, so I just nodded. I rested on my bed with Jacob right next to me, I waited until I was soon gone in my dreams.

* * *

AQUA543: Longest chapter ever!


	4. No Way

**Aqua543: Please forgive me, this story has just sparked my interested again and I'm going to try and finish this story as fast as possible. those who are still reading thank you so much for waiting and please review. New ones, please review and tell me your critisicm.**

* * *

_And then I saw something I know did not belong to me_  
_But then I thought there was no way you would do that to me_

* * *

Two months pass and Alexis' condition has gotten better. Over the weekends we would always be together, she and I have gotten closer than any of my other friends. I trust her and she trusts me.

Our families were also becoming close friends, this made me smile. I was able to interact with humans. Or whatever they are.

My father hasn't brought up what happened in the bathroom with him and Alexis' older brother. It just erased along with time, the memory of her sickly coughing, her skin growing increasingly pale.

Saturday was on of the greatest days in the world, I'm not saying that because everyone else thinks so too. I was able to sleep in, stay up late, hang out with Alexis, and be with Jacob. Even though the two of them haven't met yet, I have mentioned each other to the both of them.

Jacob tells me that she sounds like a nice girl and an awesome friend. Alexis tells me that he sounds like the perfect boy for me and that I deserve him. She also added if he had a brother who was free, I laughed and so did she.

In a strange way, she reminds me of him. The way she laughs, the way she knows how to make me happy, and her smile.

I smiled when I remembered Jacob, he told me that he has feelings for me. He told me that he wanted me to be his. I was thrilled when he told me this, and when I told him about my feelings, he almost jumped up in happiness. We've been together for a month now and it's been smooth sailing.

Alexis tells me that there's been a boy around our school who has taken interest in her. He was a sophomore and was very attractive, the shy, honest type of boy. I told her to go for him, but she isn't interested in him at all. She told me that she doesn't want to get into a relationship now, and that she isn't interest in him at all and that she might scare the kid.

I've also had boys in school come up to me and tell me to give a good word for them to her. Most of the freshmen class and some sophomores really want to know things about her, mostly how she would look right next to them with their arm around her. This has made almost the entire female percentage of the school envy her. She has everything, blonde hair, light green eyes, perfect body that isn't too thin and isn't too heavy, amazing skin and a flawless face.

She was exotic, she wasn't plastic like most people would think and she was intelligent than most blondes. She was ranked in the top ten, along with me, but wasn't shy at all. She was a happy girl and never let anything, no one bothered her with their glares, and most people love that about her.

Alexis and I would always play around the house, and sometimes go outside and just look up at the clouds or talk about school and life.

"This is the life," She told me as she laid on the ground, her hand behind her head and eyes closed. A smile on her face.

I shook my head as I sat looking down at her, she opened one of her eyes to me, "What?"

"Nothing, Lexi, nothing at all." I told her, she stuck out her tongue and closed both her eyes and tried not to smile.

"I know your awake," I told her as I poked her stomach, she let out a shriek and got on her fours.

"So you want to play like that huh?" She said in her playful tone. She crouched down pretending to growl at me, I got up from the ground and started running. She got up and started after me. I could always outrun her, she could never catch me, I looked back, she was close, but not close enough.

"You can't catch me!" I shouted, I turned my face forward and crashed into something hard. I fell back and fell onto Alexis, she didn't fall, she held her ground as she caught me.

"Are you okay?" Alexis shouted, I placed my hand on my head. She slowly placed me on the ground. I looked up at her and saw her attention turned to the stranger in front of us.

"Are you alright?" The person asked, Alexis' face was angry.

"Hey!" She shouted, she walked around me and in front of the person. "Why don't you watch where your standing?"

I soon saw that it was Jacob, "Who are you?" He asked her, I could tell he was confused and why she was in his space.

"Question is, who the hell are you and why are you here? Can't you see this is private property? Better yet, why instead of standing there like an idiot, staring at her, say something so she knows to stop," She explained to him, why was she angry? Does she know that this is Jacob?

"So it's my fault that she crashed into me?" She questioned her, I could hear his annoyance and being irritated.

"Guys," I said, the both of them looked down at me. Alexis rushed to me and helped me up. "Alexis, this is Jacob, Jacob, this is Alexis." I introduced the both of them.

The awkward silence took over, I saw her looking at me and then to him, "This is kid is Jacob?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am," He told her.

She looked up at him and back to me. "Oh," She said, he smirked and shook his head. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, I guess." He replied.

"Jacob," I said, he stared at me and sighed.

"It's okay…what's your name again?"

"Jacob!" I yelled, he flinched and stared at me.

"It's okay Renesmee, I think me and Jason will get along just fine," She told me.

He stared at her with a confusing face, she looked at him, "What?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Don't call me that," He told her, pointing his finger at her, "You know what my name is."

"I'm bad at names, ask her. For the first few days I called her by five different names, constantly." She told him.

I tried to hide my smile from them, for the first five days, she would call me Maria, Teresa, Kelly or Rebecca, in the same motion, everyday. She soon remembered my name, but prefers to call me by my nickname.

The rest of the Saturday I spent it with Jacob and Alexis, the both of them constantly bickering at each other. We went inside and watched a movie, Alexis sat on the floor while Jacob sat next to me, our fingers intertwined. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, and I could tell that Jacob wasn't either. I saw Alexis turn around to see me, and she would make a face and retching sounds. "Get a room, please!" She would respond whenever she would turn and saw us close.

Jacob loved to bother Alexis, I took notice of this. He would turn back to me and whisper in my ear and stare at her and she would turn around and stared back at him and would have a staring contest. I try not to laugh, or say anything, but it's just so hard, they remind me of two small siblings constantly fighting and annoying one another. I wonder if they're some how related. Who knows?

"This is boring," Alexis said after a few minutes and got up from the floor and went to her bag and began pulling out a small container. I looked over and saw her sitting by her bag and opening the container and inside were pills. She saw me and waved at me with her free hand and smiled and then went back down to her pills.

Jacob saw my attention turned to her and looked over to her, "You know," He spoke, she turned her attention to him, "That's not good for you." He tells her.

She shakes her head, "These," Showing us the dozens of different colored pills that seemed like long Skittles but smell just like Tylenol, "I have to take daily. And it's not like I want to, my brother's making me take them after the whole incident last week." She shared with us.

I sit up and eyes grow concerned. "Last week?" I asked her, she couldn't be refering to the sickening coughs, could she?

"Yeah, remember what happened in school two months ago, Ness. Well, they haven't happened into school again, thank God, but they're normal for me, you know, I get them every week, sometimes everyday. Hell, I sometimes get them every hour," She explains to me, and just shrugs it off like it was nothing, "But you know Aaron, biggest worried wart of a brother, decides that I should start taking these pills and let me tell you, I feel better than ever!"

"What do you have? Asthma?" Jacob asks her, his eyes filled with concern, the same concern he shows to me when something's wrong with me.

"I don't know what I have, I constantly ask my brother and my sister, Sharon, but they don't tell me. They just say I'll be better in a few months," She said, her eyes gone and staring down at the pills. She passing her index finger over them and just sighs and she picks one up and swallows it. She closes her eyes and closes the container and puts it away in her bag.

Jacob's shoulders drops and soon looks down and shakes his head, muttering something under his breath and leans back on the couch. I look at him and place my hand on his bicep, he looks at me and shakes his head and just stares at the TV. His mind filled with different thoughts, but he seems troubled by them, is it because of Alexis and what she just told me and him or because of something else, but I can't figure out what.

Jacob soon leaves and gives me a kiss on the cheek rather than my lips, and on his way out he stares at Alexis and just runs out of the house and phases. His strange behavior all of the sudden, was it because he suspects something else is going on with Alexis and he refuses to tell me what that something is. I look over to see Alexis sleeping on the floor, looking innocent and peaceful, it makes me smile. But I couldn't help but think: Is Jacob _interested _in her more than me?

No, it's not possible. I'm his imprint, his soul mate, we were made for each other and soon will be together, start a new life, and live with love. But I can't help but feel jealous, the green eyed monster spreading doubts and seeing her as compition for me, but I just shrug it off. They wouldn't do that to me. Would they?


	5. Flaws and All

**Aqua543: Please forgive me, second chapter that i've updated in one day, to make up for keeping u waiting. lol sorry.**

* * *

Y_ou see potential in all my flaws And that's exactly what I mean_

* * *

"I swear, the rest of my weekend was horrible," Alexis told me as she walked with me to second period. It's Tuesday again and Alexis and I have only gotten closer to each other. We know each others secrets, what makes us feel down, and that we can trust in each other, she's like a sister to me.

Even if the doubts are still in me, still thinking that Jacob might like Alexis, but it's clear: Alexis isn't into Jacob. And when I mean isn't I mean, in her own words, "Would rather drown myself than actually be interested into someone so irritating like him." It was a breather for me, after she left on Saturday, Jacob called me and we had a long talk about little, silly things.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her, getting back to the topic before I completely forget what she's talking about. I cross my arms against my chest as I breathe in and out, I soon see my breathe coming out, and is distracted by it as Alexis tells me.

"Because I heard that my cousins are coming to live with me and my obese family."

I laughed as I shake my head and look over to her and say, "That's not nice, your family is not obese." She looks over to me with a face, "What?" I finally say as her face can't help by make me smile.

"Nothing, Renesmee." She says as she looks away from me.

"Tell my Lexi!" I laugh.

"Okay. You see, technically our family, if you put us all together, we make up an obese person. And if they come over, it's going to be even bigger, plus they're large, and annoying, and I just can't stand her!"

"Stand who?" I ask.

She looks over to me, and then looks down on the floor as we kept on walking. I didn't answer, instead I switch over to another subject that of course she is going to love: Music.

It sparks interest and she begins to blame about this subject until we came through the door and smiled at our teacher and made our ways to our seats.

The next couple of minutes of class is just boring, the teacher is going over a lesson that I know front to back and side to side. I look over to Alexis and I see her yawning as she tries to focus on the teacher.

I look outside the window to see if there is anything going on outside, nothing, just the occasionally rain and clouds. It reminds me of Jacob, I held the bracelet he gave me, I smiled as he told me that he liked me. My heart began to dance when I thought of his amazing smile and warmth.

I turn back to the board as the teacher keeps on boring the rest of her class, ignoring that two third of the students have fallen asleep. While the rest of us, try to pay attention, or just in cloud nine.

The clock from the bell ticks by so slowly, as I just begin to draw random things on my folder. I bite my lip as the clock began to tick so slowly, only four minutes are left in the class.

I look over to Alexis and I see that she had fallen asleep, her hoodie to her sweater was up. She opened one of her eyes and looked at me, she mouthed 'what time it is.'

I look up at the clock, I said one minute. She lifts her head up and smooth her blond hair with her gloved hand.

She looks up to the teacher and then around the class and then back to me. She shakes her head and begins to snicker.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"Nothing," She tells me, and the bell rings, waking up the students, we get up and walk out of the class and into the busy hallway.

Third period didn't drag, our teacher is actually fun and makes coming to school worth it. She tells us one of her funny stories about her and her family about going to some country.

She then lets us talk for the last five minutes of class and I soon look over to Alexis. We soon talk about last period and how she knocked out once the teacher started talking, no energy what so ever.

"She's like a lullaby to me," She shakes her head and her eyes widen.

"You don't have any will power, Lexi."

"Yes I do, I just don't have power."

The bell rings and we head out and go straight towards lunch. We sit with our families and begin to talk about the weekend, even though it's only Tuesday.

I couldn't help look across the table to see Sharon, Alexis' sister, staring at me while talking to my mother. She stared at me with her blue eyes that seemed unnatural and inhuman. I tried to ignore her, but it wasn't working. Alexis took notice of this and just gave her sister a look, she looked away from me, turning her attention to my mother.

"Hey, can we go to the bathroom." Alexis tells me as she stares at her sister Sharon who pretends she didn't hear her.

"Sure," I reply as I go to get up, but I see that she grabs her stuff. I give her a questioning look.

"By the time we get back, the bell will ring." she tells me.

"Okay." I wave goodbye to my family, and walk off with Alexis. I look from the corner of my eye as I see Sharon frown towards us. Her eyes seemed hostile, scary, and inhuman, I looked forward and just tried to ignore it.

When we went in, Alexis went immediately into a stall, I waited for her and began to check my hair, sweater, necklace and earrings. My long, red hair down my shoulders, and my brown eyes popping out from my pale face.

"You know your beautiful," I jump, I never noticed her there, she was fixing her hair and a frown was on her face, "me, on the other hand, looks hideous."

"Alexis, you are drop dead gorgeous," she shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms across her chest and looks down, "why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not like my sisters, who are all…"

"Beautiful?" I finish her sentence. She nods and walks away from the mirror, I saw her eyes wet and walked over to her and hug her. "Your just as beautiful as any of them, do you hear my Alexis." She shrugs her shoulders and looks up to me and just wipes her eyes.

"I hate them all." She whispers.

"Why, Lexi?" I ask her.

She looks up to me and takes a deep breath, "I hate them, my cousin, every stupid person in my entire family."

"Why don't you like them?" I asked her.

She looked back at me, "What? Oh, my cousins, we've never gotten along," She tells me as she rolls her eyes, "My cousin, Erika, is my age, and we use to be really cool with each other. We would do anything to set off my sisters, but when she came to visit us where we use to live…she was different."

"You mean that she grew up?"

She shakes her head, "No, like, she didn't look like herself physically or personality wise, she was more of a bitch than the saint she used to be. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, every week a new guy and every week they would disappear without a trace. And whenever I would look at her, she reminded me of Sharon and all of my other sisters and brothers."

I stare at her as she tries to hold back her vulnerability. Refusing to show this side of her to me. But she keeps on pouring out to me. "She even told me that I'm worthless, just a worthless piece of space and just stares at me with a smirk and the she says, 'You won't be in a while' she would finish and just walk away from me."

"Wait, what do you mean she is similar to your sisters?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not similar, they are _identical_, it's not even funny. When she passed by, I was scared. I thought Sharon cloned herself to bother me, God I hate her."

She walked away from me and went into a stall, I followed her and knocked on the stall.

I stood in front of it and leaned on it, "Why don't you like Sharon or your family, Lexi?"

"Because, they all treat me…_different, _I wish my mom was still around." She muses the last part. I felt my heart sink as I knocked on the stall door.

"Come out Lex." I tell her.

She didn't respond, I rested my forehead on the door. "Just go to class, Nessie, I'll be there soon." She told me.

I shook my head, "No, I'll wait for you." I replied.

"Just go to class," Her voice wasn't hers, it wasn't her happy tone, it was, darker more aggressive.

I backed away from the stall and went to go grab my things, "See you next period," I told her, she never answered.

Fourth period. Alexis wasn't here, I looked around the class to see if she was hiding in the corner. The teacher took roll call, she also took notice that she wasn't here, she asked me if I knew where Alexis could be. I shook my head, she can't still be in the bathroom…could she? What if she had another one of those cough attacks. She told me they were normal, that they happened all the time, but that they never happened in school ever again.

Halfway through the class, the door opened and in came Alexis with her hoodie up and bag. She handed the teacher, Mrs. Brown, a white slip. "Are you alright?" She looked up at her with worry. Why was she worried? What happened?

"Yeah, I'm decent." Thick sarcasm in her voice as she stared at her.

"Are you sure, you still look pale. Are you running a fever?" She asked her, Alexis shook her head. I couldn't see her face because of the hoodie, I tried to see if anything had happened.

"Can I just sit down?" She asked her, the tone was monotone. What's wrong with her?

"You sure you don't want anything? Any food, water-"

"No," She retorted, she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just want to put my head down, if you don't mind?" she finished.

"If that's what you want. Okay then."

"Thank you."

She walked toward me and sat the desk behind me. I turned my head and saw her staring at me with the same eyes Sharon stared at me. Her eyes were still green, but I noticed that there were small specks of icy blue appearing in them, around the pupil. I noticed that she put heavy eyeliner and made her eyes pop out, and scare me even more. Bags under her eyes that suddenly appeared and they were bruised.

She sighed and put her head down, her eyes traveling down to her nails, long and painted black. She tapped them on her desk.

I turned back towards the class and tried to erase the way she stared at me, but I couldn't. I swallowed hard, waiting for the period to end. I kept on hearing her tap on the desk, making my heart beat even faster. The way she stared at me was similar to how a wolf would stare at a defenseless, vulnerable fawn.

Alexis tapped my shoulder, I turned my head towards her and she whispered in my ear, "You okay?"

I looked back at her, "Yeah, why?"

I searched her eyes and saw that those hostile Sharon eyes where no longer there, only Alexis' eyes. "Because your tense and shaking like a little mouse, what's wrong?"

"Um, have you noticed your eyes lately?" I looked into them, the icy blue specks appearing in her light green eyes. Only this time there's even more of them, mixing in with the beautiful green and eerie blue.

She gave me a confused face, she went into her bag and got her mirror. She stared into it and gasped, she covered her hand over her mouth. I saw the mirror trembling, and her eyes widening, "No…, no, no, no," She repeated as she dropped her mirror on the table. She went through her bag trying to find something, she began wheezing and began to take out stuff. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Alexis?" Mrs. Brown called to her, I looked over and tried to keep Alexis calm. She didn't stop trembling and saw her face in shock, she got up from the desk and ran out of the class room. She followed her out and let out a scream, I got up and so did the other students, worried and confused. Mrs. Brown came back in the classroom, her face filled with shock and horror, "Call 911! Someone call 911!" She yelled at her students.

One of the girls grabbed her phone out of pocket, while another presses the call button on the wall to call the office. Two of the boys went outside to assist the teacher, as the door opens I hear someone retching. One of the girls come to me and tries to take me away from the door, she was panicking, everyone was. The intercom with the student shouting for help, five girls calling 911 at the same time, some of the students looking through the other door window. Girls screaming as they saw whatever was going on outside.

One of the boys came back in, his hands covered with blood, I fall back hitting myself against the wall. My breathes come quickly, I begin to think the worse, I soon tremble and fall to the ground as I soon scream as I saw from outside someone on the floor vomiting blood with Mrs. Brown calling her name, shaking her, the other boy trying to check her pulse and yelling down the hall for people to get away.

"Alexis!" I heard Aaron yell, he was soon at his sister's side and tried to resuscitate her. Putting his hand on her chest and pressing down on it and yelling at her to stay together, to wake up. But she wasn't, she wasn't waking up. I closed my eyes and hoped that this moment would be over, that my best friend would be alright and live. But I remembered the image of Aaron in the bathroom, his mouth covered in blood and his eyes. That's when I knew, she'd live, that she would be alright.

Another girl appeared behind Aaron and whispered in his ear. He looked at her and soon nodded, she looked at them all and soon closed her eyes, a strange humming sound entered my ears and soon, everything disappeared.


	6. Cross My Heart

**AQUA543: New chap. kk read and review plz :) So i've changed the title of the story, yea, sorry lol. I'm just getting into the story so much more, and i might change the rating too, but it depends as the story keeps going. Anyway, i've discovered a band that I'm in love with at the moment, their called The Pierces and I just love them so much. :) **

**Cross your heart and hope to die  
White or black it's still a lie  
Every city that you fly  
I sit home and wonder why  
While you're out there getting high  
One more night for me to cry  
Can you look me in the eye?  
Cross your heart and hope to die  
-The Pierces- Lie.**

* * *

The weekend came and went, I soon went back to school, and was anxious to meet Alexis, if she was even coming today. It's strange, but she hasn't been coming to school that often since she left early on that Tuesday three weeks ago. I can't help but wonder why she left and why she's been gone so long, I tried to remember, but the only thing I remember is going to the bathroom with her, coming to class, and waking up from a terrible nightmare and seeing everyone else in class asleep and no teacher in the room.

I've tried calling her, I've tried sending her messages through the emails and Face book, but she doesn't answer any of them. I've even asked her sisters and brothers but they don't tell me anything, just that she fell down and is at home recovering and will be back with us very soon. The way they said it, there was a smile in their eyes as they looked at each other, except for Aaron who would just stare at nothing and back at my father and shook his head and would disappear.

I asked my father what's wrong with him, he wouldn't answer, saying that I'll find out soon enough once Alexis comes back with us.

I've even tried to coax Jacob into taking me to her house, but he refuses to take me. I ask him why and he says that Edward told him not to let me go and that he doesn't want to see her. But I can see in his eyes, they say other wise, he wants to see her, obviously worried about her, but tries to keep calm and shows me that he dislikes her. My suspicions sinking even deeper about Jacob's infatuation with my friend, but I remember what Alexis told me, she would _never _be interested in him. And that makes me smile, weakly.

The week goes by quickly and no sign of Alexis' arrival. The teacher is used to skipping her name during roll call and just goes straight to asking me if she's getting better. I tell her, I'm not sure.

I was left in the dark, in the shadows, and I need to know if my best friend is still with us, or long gone and her family is trying to break the news to me. But I can feel that she's still alive, in a strange way. Our connection, our bond, is so strong I can feel her breathing, her heart beat, as though we have twin telepathy.

Friday morning comes by and I'm greeted by the sun during our ride to school. I ride with my mother and father and watch the evergreen trees pass by us, the silence eerily quiet for a normal drive. I stare at my father who looks over to my mother and she looks over to him and nods her head and sighs. I swallow and try to keep my composure, I can feel Alexis close, and that's when I know. She's coming to school today, the first time in three weeks.

"Renesmee," My father says my name, I look at him and sees his eyes through the mirror. "I want you to, welcome Alexis like you did when you first met her, ok?"

I look at him with confusion, "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Alexis…, isn't how she was, the last time you saw her." He tells me, slowing down the speed as were close by the school.

"Ok, I will, what did she do exactly? Dye her hair, new clothes?" I suggest what he means.

And he just stares at me with all seriousness, "You'll see what I mean when you see her this morning in your classes." He tells me. I nod my head and continue to stare out the window as we pull into the parking lot and see all the cars. I see Alexis' family around a car, all of them whispering in low enough not to be heard through human ears. I see a car pull into an empty space. The door opens and I see someone stepping outside and my mouth instantly drops when I see who that person is. My eyes widen as I see her close her door and coming toward her family with a smile on her face. Her shoulder length raven hair, white, beautiful, pore less skin, blue dress with long black sleeves and leggings and boots, and those blue exotic eyes. I know who that is, even if her entire appearance has changed, even if she looks just like a beautiful vampire just like her sisters, Alexis still remains the same to me.

A girl comes out from the passenger door and I know instantly that's Erika, Alexis' cousin who she can't stand, just as beautiful as Sharon and the new Alexis. Beautiful skin, dark black, short hair, voluptuous body, and strange purple eyes mixed with light blue.

I get out of the car and see my father staring at them all with his golden eyes and looks at everyone of them one by one. "She's completed the transformation."

I look back and see the others behind him, staring at the group of beautiful, unreal mortals over there. "So it seems, do they pose a threat to us?" Jasper replies, holding Alice close as the family walks into the building with students gazing at them with awe.

"Not at the moment, and I don't think they want to start a war over territory. But it's best that we keep a close watch over them."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I turned and looked at my family looking at me. Shaking their heads at how naïve I am.

"Renesmee," My mother calls my name with love and understanding, "Alexis, isn't fully human, she never was, none of them are." She told me, I soon widened my eyes as the answer hit me. I looked back and saw Alexis talking to her cousin and looking back at me. A small smile coming from her face as she waves at me and blows me a kiss. I gasp and couldn't help but feel _strange. _

"Just keep an eye out on them, don't let your guard down around any of them," Emmett broke my thought.

"Keep them close, and make sure they don't try anything," Rosalie continued.

"Especially Alexis." Alice finished.

The bell rang and we all went inside and went our separate ways. I saw one of my acquaintances and strike a conversation with her. She mentions Alexis and how much she's changed and that all the guys have just ran over to her. I shrug and went into my homeroom and saw her talking to the teacher.

She just stares at her and Erika with awe and wonderment as she signs their slips and points them to sit down in the empty desks.

"Hey Ness!" Alexis shouts as she walks over to me, so graceful and wraps her arms around me, "Omigod I missed you _so _much!" She said as she released me.

I looked into her eyes and saw those icy blue eyes with bits of green specks in them, I smile and couldn't help but feel relief to see that her personality is still the same. "Is that really you?" I asked her.

She nods with a smile on her face and gives me another hug, "Dear god, you've gotten taller and I've forgotten how pretty you are," She muses the last part, but I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or the truth.

"Yeah, well you've gotten…different," I giggled and she did the same looking down at her dress and her hair posing with her smile.

"You like?" She asks with a smile and laughing as she puts her hands behind her head. I hear someone clear their throat and I see Erika behind Alexis, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Alexis' smile disappears and moves out of the way and I see Erika in front of me. "Ness, this is my cousin, Erika," She introduced, looking down at the floor, "She's moving in with us along with her older brother."

"Hello" I greeted.

Erika stared.

"What do you think of Forks?" I asked her, with a smile on my face.

She glared.

"Please don't do this," Alexis whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew serious and she wasn't herself, she seemed vicious and animalistic.

"Hello," Erika finally responded and looked up to the ceiling and tilted her head to the side, refusing to look me in the eyes now.

I forced a smile. She just shrugged and went to her desk and sat down behind were Alexis sits. The two gossiping girls in our homeroom staring at her with wide eyes and shook their heads and kept yapping on and on about nonsense.

"Ignore her, she's just upset she's here." Alexis told me, her voice still harsh. I looked over her, I remember what she said when she said she wasn't as beautiful as her family. But now seeing her, it was like in the presence of a goddess.

"So what are you doing after school?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, the same smile I know from my best friend, eyes friendly but belonging to a stranger.

"Omigod, I haven't been here in _forever_!" Alexis stretched her arms and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"I know, you don't understand, it's been kind of boring around here. Well, except-"

"Except talking to your boyfriend, _ooooh,_" she finished for me. I smiled and shake my head as she smiles at me and crosses her legs. "So, how's…what's his name again?" She asked me.

I giggled. "Jacob, and he's good. But he's been acting weird around me, I don't know why."

She stared at me, her face serious and then she blinked and forced a smile, "Strange how?"

I looked over to the kitchen and saw someone come in, a tall male, but it wasn't Jacob, it was Leah's little brother, Seth. I sighed and looked back over to Alexis who just kept looking at me, waiting. I swallowed.

"Like, he comes over like usual and he does hang around with me. But there are times when he just doesn't talk to me like he always does, he just stares at me, he stares at me hard. And when I catch him, he turns away and just stays quiet." I explained, Alexis looks at me then down to the floor and then back to me.

"I'm sure he has stuff on his mind. Maybe something is up at his house that he doesn't want to tell you. I mean who knows, I really don't get boys." She explains, but her eyes seemed uncertain. She looked behind me and just stared at whoever was behind us.

I looked over and saw that Seth wasn't there anymore. I turn my attention back to her and she's just playing with her long black hair. "So, I heard that someone in school likes you." I changed the subject.

Alexis looked straight forward and smirked. "Yeah, so have I." She responded. Christopher Dens was one of the hottest guys in the entire school, and he was a sophomore and hasn't stopped looking at Alexis since the first day of school. And now that she's back, with her new look, Chris is now chasing trying to talk to her, before any of the other guys in the school do. He's very cute, with his dark blue eyes, dark hair and fair skin. Very athletic and very into my friend.

"So, do you like him?" I asked her. Today I saw the two of them talking before we left school. She seemed very into him as he was into her, I really hope they do go out with each other, cause it would help Lexi with her insecurity about herself.

"I think, I don't know, I mean he's nice and sweet and super cute," She giggled, but then her smile went down a little, "But he's not my type." She finally said.

I stared at her, "Well, why not?" I asked her with wide eyes. Isn't this what she wanted, a guy to like her.

"Cause, I'm just not." She replied. She looked at me, "You get me, like I think he's nice, but I'm not into him."

"Why aren't you into him?" I asked her.

"Cause he's not what I look for in a guy," She replied again with a laugh that wasn't humorous.

"Oh," is what I said at first then I added, "Well, what do you look for in a guy." I swallowed hard.

"I don't know, cause now it's changed entirely. I mean before I _was _into guys like Chris, but now, I'm not. Like every since I got better from my fever, everything that I used to like is what I hate. And everything I used to hate, I know like." She explained, "You get me?"

"I think so." I said, "Like you used to hate red, now you like blue, am I close to what you mean?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not minor things like color or clothes or music, those are the same, but what I mean is the major. Like I used to hate eating meat, I couldn't eat it, but now, I love devouring burgers and steaks. And what I look for a guy before I got sick." She explained.

"Yea, I understand." I replied. But couldn't help but remember before she got sick how she thought Jacob wasn't her type. I tried to swallow, what would happen if she was into him. "Um, what do you think of my boyfriend?" I blurted out. Looking down at my hands.

"Your boyfriend?" She repeated, she looked at the wall with a blank look on her face, "Well, I haven't seen him in a while. Um, I think he's good for you and stuff." She said.

"Your not…,"

"I'm not what?" She stared at me. Confusion on her face, but also rage in them.

I swallowed and shook my head. "Nothing, it was a stupid question." I laughed it off, but she stared at me.

She shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. Then she smiled at me and turned to me, "Ness, I'm not interested in him, ok. Don't worry, he's yours and I'm not going to take him away from you." She smiled.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Cross my Heart, and Hope to Die." She agreed. She got up from the sofa. "Well I got to go home and be with my beautiful family, joy."

I got up and gave her a hug and a wave goodbye as she went outside into her new Mercedes. As I closed the door I went back to the sofa, but saw someone approaching the driveway and saw Jacob. He looked over and saw her. He stopped and just looked at her, when she turned and saw him. She froze and looked at him. I couldn't help but look at the two of them. The way that he looked at her, and the way Alexis was studying him. She shook her head and waved hi to him and smiled.

She breathed in and went inside the car and sped off.

Jacob walked to the street and saw the Mercedes drive away at top speed.

I kept watching Jacob as he just stared at the Mercedes drive down the street and couldn't help but feel angry. I know Jacob has a thing for her, I can feel it and I've wanted to ask my father, but I just keep chickening out, not wanting to hear the truth.

Jacob knocked on the door. I blinked and went to open the door to see him there. I couldn't help but hug him and give him a kiss. I wasn't going to let him go, I wanted him to love me and have the same effect that Alexis leaves on him. He didn't move but just pushed me back gently. "Whoa, easy there, Nessie." He forced a smile.

I looked at him, and wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head. I smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. "Missed you." I said.

He didn't answer and just stared at me. He let me go and went inside the house, I looked at his naked, strong back and arms. I closed the door and followed him as he went into the other living room and sat on the sofa. I sat next to him, he didn't even look over to me when I sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around his strong arm, but he didn't do anything but just stay unresponsive. I sighed and let him go, "What's wrong with you?" I shout.

He blinks and looks at me. "Nothing." He replies.

"Well then what are you doing?" I said, my voice still loud.

"Thinking." He answered.

"About what?" I questioned him.

He look at me through the corner of his eye and just shrugged.

I glared at him. "It's about Alexis, isn't it?" I blurted out.

His eyes widen, I knew it. I got up and looked at him, he was standing up too. "Look, Nessie, it's nothing…. I'm just…" He tried to find the words but he couldn't.

"Confused?" I finished for him. He stared at me and shook his head. "Don't lie to me!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, I'm not confused. It's just that…" He tried to find words, something, but he couldn't.

"You like her, don't you?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't like her, I just don't think she's…_safe._" he answered.

"What?" My voice squeaked.

He looked at me and nodded. "I feel something that I'm sure your family has already felt. Something's off about her, really _off _and I don't know what that is. But I don't think that you should hang around her as much as you are now." He told me.

I shook my head, he's lying, I know he is. "Liar! Get out!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, well I didn't care, I know he's lying and even if I'm wrong I don't care if I am. I just don't want to see him right now.

His eyes went hard, "If you don't believe me, ask your family." He whispered and just walked past me out the door. "I'm not going to hurt you Ness." He turns toward me.

"Do you?" Hope coming into me, but my jealousy still there.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." My eyes widen. Alexis said the exact same thing. I looked back at him and saw his eyes sincere, but the jealousy in me rages on and on, "Even if you don't believe me, I promise you that I won't. I cross my heart. Ness, cause I care about you." I turn my back on him as he walks out the door.


End file.
